This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Navigation systems are becoming increasingly popular as a convenience accessory in many motor vehicles. As is well known, navigation systems typically assist the vehicle operator by locating destinations, providing primary and alternative routes and advising of local traffic and construction areas, as well as other useful information. As vehicular navigation systems continue to advance and provide additional useful information, it would be desirable to provide features capable of notifying the vehicle operator regarding low fuel level conditions and available refueling locations to avoid unintended low fuel or non-fuel situations.